The Weirdness of the Outsiders
by SodasGurl
Summary: This is just a stupid, funny idea I came up with Chapter 17 is up I UPDATED! Finally CHICAGO MUSICAL, R
1. Hammers

Ok new story. You know those stories where it starts out and everything just falls into place and everything makes sense? Well this is not one of those stories. I got ideas from stuff that has happened in my life of the lives of friends. This is purely comedy and will probably make no sense whatsoever but that's the fun of it. I don't own anyone you know, and if I decide to make my own people which I probably will I own anyone you don't know. Thanx and enjoy. Oh the first part may appear mean but I hate Sandy =)  
  
  
  
"AGHHHHHHH" A piercing scream could be heard coming from the Curtis's house. Soon Sandy came running down the street in tears and looking behind her every once in a while.  
  
"Come back here Sandy!" Soda, Sandy's ex boyfriend yelled as he chased her down the street. He held his hand high above his head holding a hammer waving it around as he ran.  
  
"Soda stop it your scaring me put the hammer down." Soda laughed evilly and reached his hand back before throwing the hammer at Sandy.  
  
"AGHHHH" Was the last thing Sandy got out before the hammer hit her. Soda came running back behind her and knelt down next to her.  
  
"Sandy? Can you hear me?" Soda asked picking up her hand and letting it fall limply back to the ground. She was dead.  
  
"Hmmmm, Oh well I wonder if there's any more Chocolate cake in the freezer." Soda said as he began his walk back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that first chapter was really short I'm sorry the next one will be longer I promise I'm gonna have something that happens to each of the greasers if anyone has any ideas for someone feel free to Review and let me know. I never killed anyone BTW but my grandpa did chase a guy down the street with a hammer. But I felt sandy needed to die so I had to do it. I hope you all enjoyed my first very short chapter. Please review 


	2. Mice

Ok chapter 2 is Dallas. I'm glad everyone liked Sodas =) anyway I own no one and Carly owns herself. This one will be kinda short too sorry and if anyone has any ideas like these for the other greasers please let me know.  
  
  
  
Dallas was strolling down the street one day taking his pet mouse Coco for a walk.  
  
"Come on Coco lets go back home we walked enough." Dallas said  
  
The mouse shook its little head and tried to run slipping out of its leash  
  
"Coco you come back here or I'll." Dallas didn't get any farther before the mouse turned and stuck its tongue out at Dallas.  
  
"Coco you little." Dallas yelled as he pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot Coco.  
  
Dallas walked over and picked up Coco.  
  
"Do we really have to do this every time? It makes me so sad when you run off like that."  
  
Dallas then turned around grabbing the closest girl around and kissed her passionately for a little pick-me-up.  
  
"What's your name baby?" Dallas asked after he had pulled away. The girl stood there in shock before replying  
  
"Uhhh Carly." She replied softly and Dallas grinned.  
  
"Wanna go get a coke?" Carly nodded and they walked off into the sunset mouse in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that was really dumb but it's all I could come up with. Please review. And also please let me know if you have any ideas for the others. Thanx Peace 


	3. Ferrets

YEA!!!! Chapter 3 oh and BTW I'm only asking for 3 reviews per chapter this time. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Anyway this is Steve's chapter. I'll probably do Two-Bits next and then Johnny's, I don't now who's I'll do after that but I may even do like Sandy's (Before she was killed) and like Tim's or Curly's. And maybe even a couple of the boys from TWT TIN who knows. But anyway please review Thanx now on to the next chapter. Oh and thank you to Lindsay who helped me with this idea.  
  
  
  
Steve was standing in his bathroom fixing his hair when a ferret appeared in his window.  
  
"Hey little guy ho did you get here?" Steve asked at the ferret climbed in the window.  
  
Te ferret looked up at Steve and twitched its nose.  
  
"Awww how cute now go away little guy Steve has to finish his hair." The ferret looked back at the bottle of hair gel Steve has sat down and sniffed it curiously before biting into it and running back out the window with the gel in its mouth.  
  
"Hey come back here!" Steve yelled as he ran out the door after the ferret. When he finally caught up to the ferret he had cornered it in an alleyway.  
  
"Ok you little hand it over." The ferret dropped the gel and ran off between Steve's legs. Steve sighed as he picked up his gel and headed back towards his house.  
  
When he got there he set the gel down and went to pick up his comb.  
  
"Hey where's my comb?? Steve turned around to the sound of something in the window and there was the ferret with Steve's comb in its mouth.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed please review. Peace 


	4. Free Beers

Ok this chapter is Two-Bits I know I didn't wait for 3 reviews but I have 6 new chapters written out on this and needed something to do since I'm not going back to school. Anyway I'll probably only post 1 chapter at a time but the faster I get reviews the faster I update.  
  
  
  
Two-Bit starred out the window, finding nothing to do he went to the refrigerator to get a beer.  
  
"I'm out of beers," He said falling back on the couch.  
  
"I need to find a way to get free beers having to buy them all the time is killing me." Two-Bit said to himself as he turned on the TV.  
  
(TV) "If we don't find someone else to run soon we may not have a new president." Two-Bit grinned and stood up.  
  
"I know, I'll run for president." Two-Bit quickly ran out the door to sign up.  
  
(The ending of Two-Bit's speech) "And last I promise there will always be a cold beer in everyone's refrigerator." The crowd cheered as they voted two- Bit president.  
  
Two-Bit was sitting in his new office when a secretary came in holding a beer.  
  
"Here's your beer Sir." Two-Bit smiled.  
  
"Thanks Michelle, Say how would you like to be first lady?"  
  
Michelle smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you Sir." Two-Bit held up a hand.  
  
"Michelle babe don't call me Sir anymore, call me yours." He finished while holding up his beer bottle to take a drink.  
  
  
  
OK that's the best I could come up with sorry guys anyway I have Johnny's but I'm gonna do that one later but I also have Sandy's, (Before she died) its what she did to get Soda after her. =) And I have Tim's, Darry's, and M&M from That Was Then This Is Now. Anyway you want more please review. 


	5. Shots and Suckers

Hmmmm....wimp? Or reminnces of the dead girl? That's hard! Who's POV should I do? I think I'll do both I'll post Tim's first then Sandy's. I don't own anyone. Oh and I don't own what I said at the top I got permission to use that I thought it was funny =) anyway here's Tim.  
  
  
  
Tim Shepard sat on the exam table waiting for the doctor to come in.  
  
"Hello Mr. Shepard how are we today?" The Dr asked walking in.  
  
"Well if I was fine would I be in this damn place?" Tim replied trying to sound tough.  
  
The Dr smiled and proceeded to check Tim.  
  
"Well Mr. Shepard it seems your ok there's just one more thing I have to do." Tim watched as the Dr went through the drawers.  
  
"No that's not the one." The Dr said pulling out a long needle. Tim gulped and slid off the table.  
  
"Ahhh this is it." The Dr said holding up one of those large suckers.  
  
"Here you are Mr. Shepard a nice, Mr. Shepard?" The Dr asked turning around to an empty table.  
  
"Hmmmm Maybe I should stop putting the suckers in with the shots everyone seems to run away."  
  
  
  
OK that's it for Tim sorry it was Short I think Sandy's is longer but anyway please review. Thanx Peace 


	6. Hats-N-Cake

Ok here's chapter 6, anyone want to know why Soda was chasing Sandy? Well here it is. (Evil grin)  
  
  
  
Sandy stood in the Curtis kitchen.  
  
"Soda why don't you want to go out with me?" Soda turned to look at the girl he had dumped.  
  
"I just don't Sandy now go away, Oh and don't touch my hat." Soda grabbed his DX hat Sandy had been running her fingers across.  
  
"But why Soda? Is there someone else?" Soda turned and laughed as he pulled out a piece of cake.  
  
"Sandy there's everyone else." Sandy huffed and grabbed Sodas hat off the top of his head,  
  
"I'm not giving it back till you tell me why you don't want to go out with me." Soda sighed and reached for his hat but Sandy pulled away.  
  
"Sandy give me my hat." Sandy giggled slightly as she dodged Soda. She held it high above her head as he reached for it but lost her grip causing her to drop it in Sodas cake.  
  
"That's it Sandy you better run you ruined my hat." Soda threw the cake at Sandy and picked up a hammer out of Darry's toolbox as Sandy ran out the door.  
  
  
  
OK there you go that's what happened, No one knows why Soda dumped Sandy but I have an idea, She's a bitch that's why anyway I don't know who's is next but I want reviews before I continue. Thanx Peace 


	7. Tomatos

Ok I have been requested to update AGAIN hehe anyway this is Darry's by request. Here goes  
  
  
  
Darry stepped out on the stage and took the microphone off the stand.  
  
"Hello Tulsa" Darry said and the crowd cheered.  
  
"First I would like to welcome you all to the chuckle club." The crowd cheered as the comedy clubs newest member spoke.  
  
"So does anyone know why the chicken REALLY crossed the road?" The crowd responded.  
  
"WHY!!" Darry chuckled and continued.  
  
"He was competing in the chicken extreme games." Darry laughed and slapped his knee. The crowd grew silent.  
  
"Wow tough crowd, Speaking of tough one of my buddies went to the doctor the other day. Well he thought he was gonna have to get a shot and when the doctor pulled out the needle my buddy ran away, I guess he was too chicken." Darry cracked up again and someone in the crowd threw a tomato.  
  
"No one appreciates good humor anymore." Darry sighed to himself as he left the stage.  
  
  
  
I know sad but anyway please review =) Thanx Peace 


	8. Race Cars

OK let's see. OK I'm sorry but this on is going to be really odd. I'm sorry but I promised I'd do Johnny's and use a friend's idea and this is all I could come up with.  
  
  
  
Johnny looked at all the people around him as he watched racers race around the track.  
  
(Announcer) "Oh no it looks like the old turtle in the road trap."  
  
"Oh no he's crashed we need a replacement racer but who can we find on such short notice?" Johnny walked closer and timidly raised his hand.  
  
"You boy? You seem awfully shy to be a racer." Johnny gulped  
  
"I can do it." He replied, voice shaking. The man finally agreed. Johnny started to climb into the car.  
  
"W-w-w- Wait I forgot something." Johnny said as he got back out and ran over to the girl who presented the trophies.  
  
Johnny grabbed the woman and kissed her passionately before running back to the car.  
  
"What was that for?" The man asked and Johnny grinned.  
  
"Good luck." Johnny replied before taking off.  
  
OK so that one wasn't very funny sorry about that but like I said it's the best I could come up with. peace 


	9. Sandys back!

Ok thank you to Trip McNeely for the idea for this chapter. This is Pony's chapter now. I may stop at this chapter and start over again from the beginning but I'm not sure. Anyway you know who I own please review =) Thanx  
  
  
  
Pony was sitting in front of the TV watching Mickey mouse when he heard a voice next to him.  
  
"Pony do you know why Soda doesn't like me?" Pony shrugged  
  
"I don't know Sandy he just. SANDY!!!" Pony jumped up and, looked at where the voice was coming from.  
  
"You cant.your...but." Pony ran to his room to find Soda asleep on the bed.  
  
"Soda get up you have to see this." Soda yawned and stood up.  
  
What is it Pony?" He asked as Pony drug him into the living room.  
  
"Look!"  
  
"What I don't see anything." Pony looked back at the couch in shock.  
  
"But. Soda I saw."  
  
"What did you see buddy?"  
  
"Soda * Gulp * I see dead people." Soda laughed  
  
"What kind of dead people? Like people with messed up faces and all creepy looking?" Pony shook his head.  
  
"No worse. I saw Sandy." A cold wind blew across the room as Soda gulped.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter =) please review. Thanx Peace 


	10. Lights! Camera! Action!

Aghhhhhhh next chapter is my craziest one yet. I have more declaimers in here =) OK I don't own the music in here it is based on the Buffy Musical using some of the music but the lyrics are mine. I don't own any of the outsiders. Carly owns herself and same for Michelle. This is my OUTSIDERS MUSICAL!!!!! Lol I hope you enjoy. Ok not everyone is gonna be on here B/C its REALLY hard to think of lyrics for people.  
  
  
  
(We see Soda walking down the street)  
  
"Every single night the same old sad song. Sandy comes to my house saying her loves strong. I don't know how much more I can take I fell like throwing her in the lake. She said she'd always love me, and then she went and ditched me! But I've been thinking of a plan to rid her from my LIFE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I tell her that's its over but she is still coming over. She used to be all I ever cared for but now I realize she was never there for ME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I grab a hammer from my brothers tool box. When she comes over with her stupid golden locks. She wants me back but I have had enough. Getting away from me will be tough. She tried to run but it's too late. With a toss of the hammer I control her fate. Now here she is lying limp on the ground. Never more at my house will she be around. She tried to win me back but it was much to late. Hmmm I wonder if there's any more CAKE!!!!!!!!"  
  
(We see Soda heading back to his house and Dallas coming in holding Coco)  
  
"Why did you run away? You know I need you here. You do his every time it really isn't fair. . I am the one that paid for you so please don't run away. And let us walk in peace."  
  
"You just love to think that you can just run away. You do this to me everyday. I wish you would just walk with me, But till you do I'm begging you stop escaping from your leash. And let us walk in peace."  
  
"I know, I should let you go, a mouse isn't meant to be a pet. But I loved you, and cared for you, and took you to the vet. But now I've met a girl on who I'd never make a bet. I am really glad we met. Now I can finally rest in peace."  
  
(Dallas walk off stage with his Arm around Carly as Two-Bit comes in with Michelle and a beer.)  
  
'I lived my life on my couch, always a beer in my hand; I always thought that it was the life. I knew that was my place. But one day I ran out, something just wasn't right."  
  
"I was out of beer. How could it be, I couldn't find any. But I found a way to have free beers all day. I ran for the president, never even had to pay rent. Then I met Michelle, My life was no longer in hell."  
  
"Now I always have a beer, for each day of the year, I will always have beer, I'll always have beer, I'll always have BEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Two-Bit walks off stage as Tim walks on.)  
  
"I went to the doctor, Gosh how could it be, there was something wrong with me. I sat there patiently. Waiting for him to get done with me. He said there was one more thing. And started digging through his things."  
  
"He pulled out a needle boy was it ever long. I slid off the table and said silently so long. He turned to know one there and I wish I could stay but I had to run so far away."  
  
(Tim sulks off stage as Pony walks on)  
  
"I walk into a room and I feel a chill, I sit over on the couch, soon I hear a voice, I really have no choice but to turn and look. When I do I see the most awful site. Sodas girlfriend Sandy sitting at my side."  
  
"I scream and run for Soda but when he comes in she's gone. Was I really sitting there all alone?"  
  
"I see dead girlfriends, I see dead girlfriends."  
  
(Pony goes into hysterics as he runs off stage.)  
  
  
  
OK that's all for this chapter I'll do the group songs in the next one. =) Please review. Thanx Peace 


	11. Once more with feeling! Ok that title is...

Ok 2nd part of the musical. I hope you all enjoy I'm having fun trying to think of ideas for this story its just a lot of fun to write. =) Anyway you know who I own so I'm not gonna say it and Just get started with PART 2 of my OUTSIDERS MUSICAL!!!! The big group songs. Lol. Oh and last thing. Like I said its hard coming up with lyrics that fit the buffy music so some of it may be my own creations =) OK sorry this is the last thing. I'm gonna make the first song about just the people in the last chapter and I'll try to work everyone into the last song.  
  
  
  
(Soda)  
  
"I had a problem, I broke up with Sandy and she wouldn't go away."  
  
(Dallas)  
  
"I had a problem, Coco kept escaping running all about."  
  
(Two-Bit)  
  
"I had a problem I was out of beer, I had to find some more but I finally found a way."  
  
(Tim)  
  
"I had a problem, I was at the doctor, and he pulled out this big ass shot. And it was big and long and sharp and I didn't like it, and it scared me and I."  
  
(Soda talking)  
  
"Oh shut up you wimp you had it easy I had Sandy hanging around my house all day."  
  
(Tim talking)  
  
"Your right I'm such a wimp." (Tim runs offstage in tears as Pony starts singing)  
  
(Pony)  
  
"I had a problem, was almost like Sodas, I was seeing Sandy everywhere."  
  
(Everyone joins together except Tim who has run off and hadn't come back)  
  
"We all had problems but we got through them, what's in this world that we can't face. Soda offed Sandy with a hammer and Dallas got his mouse, Steve got his comb back but not before he lost his house, two-Bit got his beer, and Tim never got that shot. Pony still sees Sandy but at least he's the only one."  
  
(Pony talking)  
  
"HEY!"  
  
(Soda talking)  
  
"Sorry Pon but I've had as much of Sandy as I can take so I'm glad it's not me."  
  
(Everyone walks offstage.)  
  
(Pony walks on stage along)  
  
"I know what I saw I don't care if they don't believe me. I'll find a way to prove it to them somehow. Sandy's still here Its my biggest fear. But I'll watch her go when I rid this town of her soul. Even if I have to do it by myself."  
  
(Soda walks on stage with the rest of the gang.)  
  
"Why doesn't he listen? When will my brother learn? Sandy's never gonna go away, it's like trying to kill a cockroach with no spray."  
  
(Tim)  
  
"What if Pony can not kill her?"  
  
(Darry)  
  
"Wussy boy is right we're needed, or we could just hang around and sing."  
  
(All)  
  
We'll help him out we've all heard Sandy pout, we have to rid her from our town."  
  
(Pony)  
  
"I've got a way Sandy will go up in a blaze, I'll burn her house down to the ground."  
  
(Soda)  
  
"Sandy's gonna kill him, nag him till he dies."  
  
(Johnny)  
  
"Look I don't care I got the girl see you later guys."  
  
(Tim)  
  
"Darry could get rid of her by telling her one of his jokes."  
  
(Darry)  
  
"Shut up before I wrap my hands around your throat."  
  
(The boys continue singing nonsense until they find Pony standing in front of an old burning house and they hear Sandy's faint screaming, She's gone forever.)  
  
(All the guys gather in a little group all facing the audience.)  
  
"Where do we go from here? Now that Sandy's disappeared. The town is saved now that she's away. What do we have to say? Where do we go from here?"  
  
(Two-Bit talking)  
  
"Lets get drunk"  
  
(The gang agrees and everyone walk off stage cheering.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for the musical I'm sorry if that sucked but it's all I could come up with please review. Thanx Peace 


	12. monkeys

Ok I decided to start over with two-Bit instead of Sodapop. I couldn't think of anything good for Soda but I came up with an idea for Two-Bit and I'll just let you see for yourselves. Anyway you know who I own so on to the chapter, sorry for the wait BTW the musical drained me of ideas.  
  
  
  
Two-Bit walked out on the school stage and cleared his throat. The high school was putting on a musical and two-Bit figured that after his little break through into the musical world this would be a snap.  
  
"OK Mr. Matthews, all you have to do is sing a part of a song of your choice and that will tell us what part your right for." Two-Bit grinned and nodded.  
  
"OK I hope this is to your likening sir." Two-Bit cleared his throat again and began.  
  
"Lollypop, lollypop, oh lolly, lolly. Lollypop *Pop* boom, boom, boom, boom Call my baby lollipop Tell you why His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie And when he does his shaky rockin' dance Man, I haven't got a chance." The man stood up and cut two-Bit off.  
  
"Ok sir that's enough don't call us we will call you." Two-Bit frowned and looked at the man.  
  
"But I didn't get to finish my song, I had a whole performance planned out even dancing monkeys." The director's eyes lit up.  
  
"Did you day you had dancing monkeys young man?" Two-Bit nodded and the man jumped for joy.  
  
"Kid you can have whatever part you want its up to you, just as long as we can get the monkeys." Two-Bit smiled happily.  
  
"Thank you sir, I knew you would know great talent like mine." The man shook his head.  
  
"No kid you have no talent it's the monkeys we want." Two-Bit's smile faded as he stepped down from the stage.  
  
"Well if that's the way you feel sir then I'll just have to take my monkeys elsewhere." And with that Two-Bit turned and walked to the door.  
  
"Two-Bit has left the building." He yelled before closing the door behind him leaving the director there crying over the loss of the monkeys.  
  
  
  
OK that's it =) please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for someone else Please let me know because I have nothing. Thanx Peace 


	13. Fly danceing

YEA!!!! Chapter Ummmmm what chapter is this Oh yea 13 my lucky number (A/N it really is), chapter 13 I combined Tim and Dally together. There is a method to my madness in combining them together so anyway. Please review. Thanx. Oh and everyone is gonna have something to do with the musical.  
  
  
  
Tim and Dallas were out in the lot practicing their dancing. After the musical bit they had both decided to learn to dance in case it happened again. They were in the middle of a spin when Dallas heard something buzzing in his ear. He reached up to shoo it away and a small fly started flying around his head.  
  
"Tim help me out here." Dally said motioning for Tim to come over.  
  
"What is it Dally?" Tim asked.  
  
"There's a fly buzzing around my head and it won't go away." Tim stepped closer and the fly decided to move to Tim's head.  
  
"Hey thanks Tim, that fly stopped messing with me and went to you." Dallas said happily. Tim frowned and swatted at the fly.  
  
"Well help me shoo it away Dally." Dallas shrugged and Swatted at the fly. Soon it was buzzing around both of them.  
  
"Hey Tim how about we make a little bet? How about the first one to get rid of that fly has to buy the other dance lessons." Tim agreed and soon they were both after the taunting fly.  
  
"I got it!" They both yelled at the same time before running head on into each other and falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
The fly buzzed around their heads and landed on Dallys nose in triumph.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that was dumb it sounded better in my head sorry. Anyway I'm working on one for Soda next so stay with me =) Pleas review. Thanx Peace 


	14. TOMORROW TOMORROW, I'LL LUV YA TOMORROW!

AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm finally updating hehehehehe go me!!!!!!! Lol anyway I have no idea what chapter this is so you'll have to check on the little box in the top right hand corner. Hehe I have 40 reviews!!!!!!! Thanx so much peoples =) *Beams* Anyway here we go this is Soda and Steve's chapter, AND I HAVE A PLAN FOR THE NEXT MUSICAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol go me.  
  
  
  
Soda and Steve stood in the garage tuning their guitars.  
  
"Ok Steve, We are starting a band, hence the instruments." Steve nodded and put his guitar down.  
  
"Soda are you sure we are going to be ready to play a gig by the end of the week? I mean don't we need more people for a band?" Soda shook his head.  
  
"No there are lots of great bands that only have two people." Steve sighed.  
  
"Like who?" Soda opened his mouth to speak but stopped.  
  
"Well I'll have to get back to you on that, but I'm sure there's someone. Now come on and lets start the practice." Steve shrugged and nodded picking up his guitar.  
  
They started to sing soon after they started playing the instruments.  
  
"The sun will come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun. Just thinking about tomorrow,  
  
Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I'll luv ya tomorrow. Your only a day away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They stopped playing and Soda frowned.  
  
"Steve buddy that sucked." Steve nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yea it did, maybe we should try something other than a band." Soda nodded.  
  
"Yea your right, want to go join the circus? I hear Two-Bits Monkeys are there."  
  
"Sure why not?" Steve said and they were off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it =) what did ya think??? Just hit that little review button thing down there and let me know Thanx bunches. Peace 


	15. Lay off the cough syrup dude

I'm updating again, go me sorry for making everyone wait so long, I have 47 reviews, that's 7 more from my last chapter, wow, except that one where someone just wrote crappy over and over again, if this is so crappy why do I get so many reviews for it? As soon as you can answer that go right ahead saying whatever you want but until then just don't bother. Anyway I really like this chapter, and I have one planned for Darry too so I should be getting to the musical again soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Pony I have an idea for a way to enjoy summer without sitting around watching TV all day." Johnny said running up to his best friend Pony.  
  
"What's that buddy?" Johnny jumped up and down.  
  
"We teach the penguins at the zoo to tap dance." Pony tried to cock an eyebrow.  
  
"You need to lay off the cough syrup, Alright? Seriously, I'm worried about you man." Johnny shook his head.  
  
"Hey I haven't been in the cough syrup, *Pause* Today, but seriously I think this is a good Idea." Pony laughed and slapped Johnny playfully on the back.  
  
"Whatever you say man." Johnny frowned.  
  
"At least give it a try." Pony sighed and finally agreed to meet Johnny at the zoo the next day.  
  
(The next day)  
  
"Hey Johnny, so how are we gonna make these things tap dance anyway?" Johnny grinned and pulled a radio from behind his back. (A/N don't ask)  
  
"We show them how." Pony sighed as Johnny turned the radio on and started tap dancing. They were doing pretty good and the penguins were paying attention, well they were looking at them anyway, soon Pony and Johnny did a spin and ran into each other falling to their butts on the ground.  
  
"Dude that hurt." Johnny said as a little penguin came over to them and smacked him over the head with a stick before doing the same to Pony and waddling back to his penguin friends shaking his head slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK what did ya think?? I have an obsession with Penguins and maybe I need to lay off the cough syrup but oh well, anyway all flames will be used to toast marshmallows soaked in cough syrup. Lol anyway just review please =) I wont continue unless I can get 5 reviews. 


	16. Booed again

Ok finally updating anyway here you go Carly I updated something now E-mail me and tell me what's going on PLEASE!!!!!! Lol thanx bunches, anyway after this chapter I will be able to start my musical again, and this is Darry's chapter, Thank you True who helped me with this chapter. Well thanks for the idea your awesome!!!!! Oh and poor, poor Darry.... He never gets a break with me..  
  
  
  
Darry stepped up to the microphone; he had given up the comedy club and was not singing karaoke. The crowd grew silent as the music started.  
  
Soon "You aint nothing but a hound dog" by Elvis came on and the crown cheered loudly before quieting again right before the words started.  
  
Darry grins slightly and begins to sing in a high Soprano voice  
  
"You ain't nothin' but a Hound Dog  
  
Cryin' all the time  
  
You ain't nothin' but a Hound Dog  
  
Cryin' all the time  
  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine"  
  
The crowd's jaws dropped and soon they were booing Darry off the stage. Just like they had done at the comedy club.  
  
Darry sighed and walked slowly off stage with his head hung low.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" He asked himself silently as he walked down the street.  
  
"Hey Darry what's wrong?" Soda and Steve asked running up to him.  
  
"I just got booed out of the karaoke club." He said sadly and Soda grinned.  
  
"Well you know there's always a place for you with us at the circus."  
  
  
  
OK I'm gonna stop there, sorry about the shortness of that, I'm trying to work on something for Sandy haters unite as well, anyway please review. 


	17. Chicago Musical

Ok I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for such a long wait guys. I have had MAJOR writers block and I was here sitting up at 5 AM tryin to write this for everyone...and I hope you all forgive me Cause this wont be easy...  
  
(Two-Bit)  
  
"Come on babe why don't we dance around...With Monkeys. We can play around and paint the town....With monkeys. Start the car I know a funky spot, where the monkeys are wild and the S.."  
  
(Soda)  
  
"Two-Bit! Don't say it you'll get in trouble!"  
  
(Two-Bit)  
  
"For what saying Sex?"  
  
*Censors come in and drag Two-Bit off screaming*  
  
(soda)  
  
"Singing nights with my bestest friend, So we suck but hey at least we're kind."  
  
(Dally)  
  
"Soda that doesn't rhyme, and that's kinda the point of this song..."  
  
(Soda)  
  
"But I was just havin fun...." *Soda whimpers pathetically and runs offstage crying*  
  
(Johnny)  
  
"h way to go Dal you made him Cry..."  
  
(Dally)  
  
"hey I didn't mean to..."  
  
(Pony)  
  
"Will you all stop arguing and get back to the song?"  
  
(Darry)  
  
"Thank you I wanna get to my song."  
  
(Johnny)  
  
"Tap, Swish, Pop, Tappity, Singsong, Cough syrup."  
  
(Pony)  
  
They kept on tapping. They kept on tapping. They only had their feet to blame. When that ice burg broke, And drifted off. And we all laughed. I bet you would have done the same."  
  
(Johnny)  
  
"That was pretty funny wasn't it?"  
  
(Pony)  
  
"Yea, poor penguins though...it was just too much tapping...."  
  
(Darry)  
  
"Why wont you all just get to my part?!"  
  
(Steve)  
  
"Sorry Dar, we're getting there."  
  
(Tim) Sometimes they fly, sometimes they land, but no matter what they do, they make us mad. Those flying, Annoying, buzzers around me!!!!" *Swats at a fly* "You little bastard! Get back here!" *Runs off with the Censors right behind him*  
  
(Steve)  
  
"Well that was fun..." *Wanders off to find Soda*  
  
(Darry)  
  
"My turn!!"  
  
(Dally)  
  
"Fine, just sing and shut the hell up."  
  
(Darry)  
  
*Smacks him as Censors drag Dally off muttering a string of obscenities*  
  
(Darry)  
  
"Booed again, Booed again, I was booed again. They can laugh right at me, Throw things at me. When will they learn my name? And be nice again. Cause they can boo right at me, Throw things at me. But never know....My....Name!!!!"  
  
And that's it for now and I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that sucked but like I said I'm goin on no sleep at 5 AM. This is the best I could do. Please review. 


End file.
